Snarry Quote Anthology
by Lady of Infinity
Summary: I have a book full of quotes, and I thought what the hey, why not write about Snarry based on these quotes. So this means that this is a compilation of oneshots focusing on the Snarry pairing. If you do not like slash or this pairing, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, well, how about we don't go there, k?

A/N: I am starting a new project which is a Snarry quote anthology in which I take a quote and write a little drabble, with the quote being the theme. I hope you readers like it!

Quote: "There are two ways to live your life. One as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle." - Albert Einstein

Severus lays in bed, running his hand up and down his lovers back leisurely, tracing lazy patterns. He looks at the mop of unruly black hair that lays upon his chest. He smiles gently. He still finds it hard to believe that the emerald eyed beauty is lying within his arms. His lovers body pressed flush against his, breathing slowly, sleeping peacefully.

Severus remembers that years ago, he would never had dreamed about this moment. He would have laughed at anyone who would dare tell him that someday he would have Harry Potter in his bed and in his life. But now Severus considers it a miracle that Harry is even here. It is a miracle that neither of them are dead, like so many others.

He finds it hard to believe that he had been able to live his life without the man he loves. A man who is so different from his father, so different from so many others. He runs his fingers across Harry's cheek. Harry leans into the touch. Severus fingers then ghost over Harry's scar. Green eyes blink open. A groggy moan leaves Harry's mouth. He looks at Severus and blinks a couple of times before smiling. A smile Severus thinks is a miracle.

"Morning, love," Harry says. He runs his fingers through Severus' hair, before running them over his cheeks, then his lips. He leans up and kisses Severus. The words "love you" upon them. Severus moans in response as Harry's tongue invades his mouth.

Sometimes Severus thinks that the greatest miracle in his life, is that Harry Potter loves him, and that he, Severus Snape, loves him back. He wants this moment to last forever as he takes Harry over the edge, pushing him to the brink of pleasure and oblivion.

Severus Snape's life is a miracle. Everyday that he has Harry.

A/N: So what do ya think about it? Good, bad? Tell me what you think. Pretty please? Ugly please? No flames please. They are a reflection upon the reader, so if you are smart, don't say anything. If your dumb, then it shows how stupid you really are. Blah. So go press that nice purple/blue button that says "go".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

A/N: Part deux in my Snarry Anthology! I hope you readers like it!

Quote: "One can never consent to creep when on feels the impulse to soar." - Helen Keller

Harry walks into the Great Hall slowly. He has to be careful to not run into Severus' arms and kiss him full on the lips. He knows Dumbledore wouldn't mind, but Severus would. It was supposed to be their secret. It hurts, he thinks, to want to burst with joy, and knows he can't. Voldemort may be dead, but it didn't mean a damn thing.

He wants to share his joy with his friends. He is sure they would have noticed his mood. He is tired of keeping this a secret from them. He puts on a fake smile. He is too gloomy right now to feel happy. Severus would be able to see right through it, but they can't. It's all the same.

These feelings are eating him up inside. He can't take it. He just wants to fly. He just wants to be free. He just wants to be. But he thinks one day, he will be able to tell them… and Sirius, what makes him really happy. One day he will be able to walk into the Great Hall and kiss Severus without fear. He'll be able to be free. He looks into Severus' eyes and all he wants to do is run into the man's arms, and drown in his inky obsidian eyes. He'll be able to look at him without fear. He'll be able to be free with everyone.

He hates these feelings of secrecy. Severus hates that Harry feels this way sometimes. Harry understands what Severus means, but it doesn't mean he has to accept it.

Harry looks up at Severus and realizes that that one day is this day. The day he is set free. His pace quickens, thanking God that today was the day after graduation. People look at him, but all he sees is Severus' eyes looking at him invitingly. Harry smiles. Today the truth will sent them free. Harry is running now. People don't understand. They are unsure of what's going on. Harry runs anyway. He runs right into Severus' arms. They kiss each others mouths hard. People gasp in shock, but if Severus doesn't care, then neither does Harry, because at this moment, he is soaring.

A/N: Okay, there it be. So, tell me, how is my writing. Press the little 'go' button and tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Severus Snape in any shape or form. Though I would like both naked in a bed together for my own entertainment! .

A/N: This is the third installment of my Snarry Anthology. I hope you readers like it!

Quote: "Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we often might win, by fearing to attempt." - William Shakespeare

Years ago, Severus had the chance of a life time to find himself true happiness. During the years, fighting the war against Voldemort along side Harry, he began to develop these feelings for the boy who was fast becoming a man. He didn't know when it had specifically began, because they seemed to had come along so gradually, then it just kinda hit him hard in the face. The moment that he realized this, he and Harry had been surrounded by Death Eaters. They were standing back to back, and close enough that Severus could feel the contours of Harry's lithe body.

After the battle, Harry could only blush and stutter. Severus had only stared at him trying to figure out why these changes had come over Harry and why his body had reacted the way it had when it had touched Harry's. He didn't have much time to think about it because as soon as the battle was done the Order had come by to gather the Death Eaters and to check to see how Severus and Harry were doing. So, when he was alone in his bed that night, he began to feel lonely. To take his mind of it, he thought back to the events of the day and analyzed them. The thoughts of Harry made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

Then Severus began to notice things, like the looks that Harry gave him when he didn't think that Severus was looking. He had noticed it long before the incident, but the number seemed to increase. These increased number of looks got Severus curious as to what the emerald-eyed man was thinking. They had barely talked after the battle, and Severus was unsure about bringing up the topic. He didn't want to think about the implications that this type of conversation would have on them both. Hell, he knew he was attracted to the boy, but could Harry be attracted to him? Surely not.

But as the days began to go by, Harry was constantly looking at him when no one else was, but these looks were getting less and less innocent and more and more intense and wanting. It was like the boy had something on his mind that he greatly desired, but Severus refused to believe that Harry could desire him. Severus began to wonder if Harry knew that Severus was thinking about him too?

This dance went on for a few more days and Severus was beginning to get fed up. The more and more he watched the boy, the more he desired Harry. Eventually the dance ended between hot and rumpled sheets with Harry calling his name in lustful desire.

To Severus, all it was, was comfort. There was no feeling. That everything was just carnal desires. No romantic feelings. Or that is what Severus persuaded himself to believe on how Harry felt. Harry couldn't actually care about him? He was an old and snarky bastard, how could Harry be attracted to him? Hell, how could Harry even have feelings for him? Severus eventually stopped deluding himself in thinking that Harry felt this way. Harry may have looked upon him with lust filled green eyes, but behind them, there was always something more, but Severus was afraid of what it may be.

When Severus began to acknowledge his growing feelings toward Harry, he had made one fatal mistake. He was getting himself too deep into his emotions and he was going places with them that he wasn't even sure he wanted to go. He didn't want to get so far in love to only have Harry leave him or die. Once he knew that he was in love with Harry, he looked on the other side of the coin. He didn't want to bring the Savior down, he didn't want the boy to be tainted by this in the eyes of the public. He was not worth the Boy Who Lived. But that was only if Harry survived.

He never missed the love and admiration in Harry's eyes, but he didn't want Harry to get too close. So he did the only logical thing he could think of. He pushed Harry as far away as he could and tried to go back to the student teacher relationship they once had before this mess had begun. They were in a war and they could not have emotions at stake and things needed to return to the professionalism that it once was.

He hated the lost and hurt face that Harry often gave him once Harry had finally figured out what Severus was doing. Harry tried to reason with Severus, but he would not listen. Harry tried to convince Severus that he didn't need to push him away and that it would only make things worse. Harry tried to convince him of this up until the final battle. But Severus would not let lose his resolve, afraid that Harry was for sure going to die and thus he felt justified in what he had done.

That was two years ago. Now Severus looks down the table near the opposite end at a raven haired, emerald eyed beauty, always thinking about what could have been. When Harry would catch him staring, he would always look at him sadly, no doubt thinking the same thing, then Harry would look back to his lover. Every time Severus laid eyes on Ronald Weasley, he would get all jealous and angry, thinking with a vengeance that it should have been him with Harry. Him holding Harry's hand under the table. Him that would give Harry a kiss on the lips when he least expected it. Him that Harry would smile at and laugh with. But while Severus thinks these things, he will do nothing to change the situation because he does not think Harry will want him back.

A/N: Ack, no a sad piece… not really my cup of tea, but I thought I would dip my quill into this and try it out. Now I know the plot is not totally original, but I thought that I would try it out and see what I would come up with. The minute I saw this quote I knew this was the type of story I wanted to go along with it. Well I hope my readers enjoyed it and I hope they leave a review and tell me what they think. (hinthint) Constructive criticism only. Flames shall be given to Tori-kins who wants to set my ex on fire. . Anyway, if you leave an anonymous review, could you please leave and email so I can thank you and tell you about updates and stuff! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
